Kingdom Hearts Sleepover
by The Keyblade Alchemist
Summary: Sora decides to have a sleepover with his friends. Rated T for suggestiveness. Sora x Kairi, Tidus x Selphie, and Terra x Aqua.
1. Foresight unto Darkness

**Hello, everybody! I decided I should have two projects going on at once, and this was born! I'll probably focus more on this one, though, cause the KH auction thing has been overused to death. But yeah. Whateves. LOL. LMAFO. ROTFL. FLINGELDONKAFULENBECKYCYIFNL NYNINNNGND!**

"Hey, Aqua."

"Mm Sora."

"Can we call my friends over."

"As your big sister, I put big smiley face sticker on that idea."

"What's up with you?"

"Well, me and Terra have been dating for a while now."

Sora and Aqua both have eerily similar smirks.

"Kay, then. Get in the car."

"So, wait a sec. You, me, and Kairi are going to your house. Tidus, Selphie, Ven, Ven's girlfriend, and Terra are coming later."

"Yup!"

Kairi was joyfull because they don't have sleepovers often.

**Sorry interrupt the story, but I have some important information. Well, not that important. But still. Sora, Kairi, and Selphie are 15, Tidus and Riku are 16, Ven and his girlfriend are both 17, and Terra and Aqua are 19. Back to the story!**

"So what you guys wanna play?"

"I dunno Riku... Sora?

"Hmmmmm... How about Truth or Dare?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Riku, anything sounds good to you."

"True, anything does sound good to me."

"Kay, guys. I'm gunna go make ou- I mean talk to to Terra."

Aqua immediately blushed all the shades of red.

"Well, there need to be three rules."

"What Sora?"

Riku was really hoping he wouldn't ruin the game like last time.

"Well, 1, nobody is losing their virginity. 2, no extreme pain. 3, no more than two truths in the entire game, for each person of course."

"OK, I'll start. Sora, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"OK, ummmm... Oh! Have you ever kissed a girl."

Sora blushed a bit at this.

"No."

"OK, now tod Kairi."

"Kay. Truth or dare, Kairi?"

"Truth."

"Do you wish you didn't break up with he-who-shall-not-be-named?"

"When was I dating Voldemort?"

"NO, BRIAN YOU RETARD!"

The room was filled with laughter.

**OK guys, don't be mislead by word count. I initially wanted to make the word count be around 700 - 1,000, but I realized if I went too much into the game, it would be more of a Chapter 1 than a Chapter 0. Yeah, hope I live up to my own expectations in the next chapter. Also, I NEED IDEAS FOR VEN'S GIRLFRIEND*! The have to be from FF though, and be either 16, 17, or 18. Thanks for support, please review! Also, I'm planning on releasing Chapter 1 tomorrow, and then release every week.**

***Chapter 4 will not be released until I have made a decision. NO EXCEPTIONS!**


	2. Break Time

**Knowing me, this is coming on Monday... Sigh... Nothing to say today, so enjoy Chapter 1.**

"No, not really..."

Riku was curious why.

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember? **I **dumped **him**."

"Oh yeah..."

"Anyway, Riku, truth r' dare?"

"Dare."

"Lets start easy... When Ven comes over, you have to start bawling your heart out "for your mommy"."

"Okay, easy enough. Sora, truth or dare?

"Dare."

"Okay, when I start bawling "for my mommy", you have to try and calm me down, by calling me names like baby, sweet, anything else you can think of."

"Ughhhh... Riku... Damn you!"

"Sora."

"Yeah Kairi..."

"GET. THE. HELL. ON. WITH. IT."

"Fine, truth or dare Kairi?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Riku on the lips."

"Fuck you."

After that, Riku had no reaction time for what came next, and neither did Sora.

Kairi kissed Riku on the lips, then smacked Sora senseless.

Sora started giggling, and Riku blushed for the first time in his life.

"FORGET. THAT. EVER. HAPPENED. OR. ELSE."

Ven walked into the room and wondered aloud, "Why the fuck is Riku on the floor crying for his mommy, and did Sora like frickin fall in love with Riku or something?!"

Kairi answered, "No, they just got dared."

"So we're playing Truth or Dare?"

"Yup."

"So when can I join, Kairi?"

"Once I dare or truth Riku, I guess. So, Riku?"

By this time, they were done.

"Truth. Oh yeah Ven, there are three rules. 1, no losing virginity. 2, no extreme pain. 3, no more than two truths per person."

"Alright rules. Lots of possibilities."

Ven's evil smirk scared the three teens more than they showed.

"So! Riku, have you ever kissed a boy?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh..."

"You must answer my question. Otherwise you are breaking the Sacred Rules of Truth or Dare."

Comlpete silence.

"Yeahhhhhh..."

"Oh, wow Riku. You are so messed up."

"OK, now can I join Sora?"

"Yeah."

"OK, Riku, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you had to either kiss Barney or Yuffie, which one would you choose?"

"Barney wins in a landslide."

"OK, Kairi, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok, go order pizza and answer with your underwear over your outside clothes."

"OK, let me go change. And, Sora. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like me? I'll be right back, then tell me."

Sora lightly blushed.

Two minutes later, ahe was back.

"Sorta. Yeah I guess so."

Kairi blushed the same shade of red as her hair.

"Yeah, me tooooooo..."

Riku was just waiting, listening to them talk about how much they love each other.

"Oh, goddammit, just kiss already!"

And they did.

"That was my first kiss... It was great!"

"Me too... So we're a couple now?"

Kairi was hopefull.

"Yep, you two lovebirds are now officially a couple. Anyways, Sora, it's Ven's turn."

"Ven, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Are you... a virgin?!"

"Yeah."

*doorbell*

Ven smirked.

"Oh Kairiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... The door is waiting for you!"

Ven peeked out the peephole. Kairi's blush get redder.

"Oh, and it's a guy."

Kairi's previous blush magnified by one hundred. She walked over to the door and got the pizza, gave the munny, and slammed the door in the guy's face.

The bell rang again, and this time Sora went there, and Kairi walked into the bathroom to change. Sora opened it. This time, Tidus and Selphie were there. Selphie even brought her torture kit.

"I knew it! We are playing Truth or Dare! I was so right to bring this!"

Selphie gave a wicked smile.

All Tidus did was give a fake laugh.

"So when do we play?"

Right before Sora answered, Kairi walked back in and sat down.

"Well, we just finished the round. Basically, nobody is allowed to lose virginity, unless both people agree, no extreme pain, and you and Selphie can only do two truths each. Kairi and Ven only have one left each, and me and Riku already did them all. Tidus, you go first."

"OK, Selphie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you want to... lose your virginity with me?"

"Sorta, but DEFINENTLY NOT RIGHT NOW."

"Yeah, same here."

"OK, Kai, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you in love with Sora?"

"Actully, yes. We had just became a couple before you came."

Sora and Kairi both gave big grins.

"Sora, truth or dare."

"I don't have a choice. Dare."

"Take off your shirt!"

"OK, fine."

He took off his shirt, revealing that he had no meat on him.

"Dude, eat a sandwich!"

All the guys' had said that together. It made Sora blush a bit.

"Ok, Ven, truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"Your favorite band. Or composer."

"The one guy who composed the Red/Blue Soundtrack. Riku, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Take of your shirt."

He took it off, revealing that he is much more muscular than Sora.

"OK, Tidus, truth r' dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is the best girl you've ever dated?"

"Selphie."

Riku was the first to realize something.

"Hey, since everyone has already used up their truths, how about we just dare the other person, it'll just save time. That way, we wont have to ask. It also means that Tidus and Selphie have to choose truth the next two times. Agree?"

Everybody responded in union.

"Yep."

Sora was the first to go after a long pause.

"OK, let's start the new round. Kairi, crossdress using Riku's extra clothes."

"Be right back."

Two minutes later, she was back.

"Kay, Riku, tie your har back in a ponytail."

"Sure, come and help me."

Kairi got up, helped Riku, than sat back down.

"Kay, your turn Riku."

"Ven, let me handcuff you to the wall."

"We don't have handcuffs - do we?!"

Selphie was pretty happy about her response.

"Yep, I brought them."

She smiled like a lunatic, then handed handcuffs to Riku.

Moments later, Ven's hands and feet were on the wall, handcuffed.

"Damn. You. Selphie. Actually, Selphie, if you could kill one person, who would it be. That's your truth."

"Me ex. Okay, Tidus. Ummmm... If I started a text war with your mom how would you react?"

"Hack the phone network and pretend you guys are calling each other bitches."

Riku was getting hungry.

"OK, guys lets eat the pizza. And, Selphie?"

"Yah, Riku?"

"You have to feed Ven cause we can't le him of till the game's over."

"OK, then."

**OK, Chapter 1, complete. That took a while. Thanks for support, please review. See you next week, and look out for my _Pokémon Conspiracies_** **detailing may of the faoumsest famousest conspiracy theories.**

**Later that same day... EDIT: OK, looking for a beta reader. Seems I am getting it out today (Sunday), even though it's night. Good night! Don't let the chocolate melt!**


	3. To Be Continued

**Again, nothing to say... But yawn, I guess. Here's Chapter 2. Go figure.**

* * *

"Man, that pizza was good."

Riku then heard a doorbell.

"I'll get it."

When he opened the door, he discovered that Roxas was trying to act cool by leaning on the door. He fell in.

"Roxas, you really should have planned that out better."

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Riku grinned at this.

"Naminé, don't be stupid like your boyfriend."

Everybody burst into laughter, except for Roxas, who quietly sulked to his seat. Naminé plopped herself beside him. She whispered something into Roxas's ear, and then turned her attention to everyone else.

"Isn't it late? Let's continue the game of Truth or Dare later. Oh yeah, Roxas and I agreed to only pick dares. Let's go to sleep."

* * *

Riku woke up about five hours later. An hour later, the alarm clocks went off, and Riku screamed like a girl, only helping everybody else wake up to the Powerpuff Girls theme song.

"Really, Riku, Powerpuff Girls?"

"Kairi, it's not like you don't watch it!"

"That's true Kairi."

"Oh shut up Sora!"

She threw a pillow at him, causing him to give a girlish scream, waking everybody else up. Sora immediately went into he defensive.

"Riku was watching Powerpuff Girls!"

At this, everybody, except for Riku, burst into laughter.

"Hey, guys, can you let me off the wall now?!"

Apparently, somebody changed Ventus's position while he was sleeping.

"No."

Riku grinned evilly at this.

"OK, let's eat breakfast."

"No can do, Ri-ku. Hey, that rhymes!"

"OK, first, Sora, you are way over peppy. Second, what do you mean no can do?"

"It's two P.M., stupid!"

"Lunch, then. Let's have lunch."

* * *

Two hours later, they decided to go to the store.

"OK, Kairi and I will go get the stuff Aqua told us to get. You guys can go throw Ven of a cliff."

Sora and Kairi left to go get stuff for dinner. Riku had specifically told Sora to get two pies: onto eat, and one to shove in Ven's face.

* * *

"If I was your boyfriend- If I was your boyfriend- If I was your boyfriend-"

Sora turned to Kairi and blushed a bit.

"Sora... Really?"

"I-i'll get that."

He picked up the phone and answered it. He heard Selphie's voice and knew he was in trouble.

"Bring torture tools or I will sadistically torture you... Mentally, sexually, AND chemically!" her voice had a angry yet joyous ring to it.

He closed the phone.

"Kairi, we're bringing torture tools."

"Why?"

He held up the phone. "Selphie."

* * *

Sora opened the door. And Selphie was waiting right there.

"You didn't get it, did you?!"

"No... What are you going to do?"

She pulled out a knife.

"Oh, Sora, you don't want to know..."

She smiled sadistically before dragging Sora into a room.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! To be continued in sequel. So not the best quality. And half the words. I have my reasons. Sorry . Sequel coming soon? Hopefully... I don't know... I'm a hexagon. So in the immortal words of *name and address withheld*: To be continued...**


End file.
